Alice Academy: USA
by Cigam1227
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is a girl with no memories and no will tell her what actually happened when she was in that "coma". She gains a new alice and since she can't go to Tokyo for school, she is sent to America.


**Hello!**

**It is I, Cigam!**

**So yeah this is my new story.**

**HOORAY!**

**Lil: Cigam1227 only owns her OCs, like me**

**Cigam1227: ONWARD!**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

I walked into the middle school like everyday. I took a right, another right, and finally a left. I walked more to a black door with glass tinted where you can somewhat see through it. It was pretty much the 'HQ' of the dangerous class of Alice Academy's American Branch in a remote area like Area 51. Unlike it's sister school, the Japanese branch, the dangerous class isn't as…well…dangerous. It takes students and molds their dangerous alice to amazing powers. Like in Japan we do go on missions. They're simple ones. Like protecting important political people from terrorists that aren't even going to come. Training everyday is one of the hardship of being a member. Training to work out not having your alice when the time comes is everyday business. They are only 7 members. 6 students, 1 teacher. Today is no normal day for us 8 alice users. Today we have a new member joining us.

As I walk into the room I hear screaming. From the brother and sister, Jason and Jessica. Both gifted with being tall, dark, handsome (beautiful in Jessica's case). Their looks can kill. Literally. Jessica's alice is manipulatation. Changing memories, manipulating a body making it able to say anything and do anything. Jason has a totally different alice though. He has the water alice. He can manipulate water, freeze water, boil it, create a weapon with it, even creative ways like taking water out of plants and such. Jessica is starting highschool being 15. Jason is younger and is my grade but he's already 12.

Frances is just watching the siblings fight. In the corner. In the darkness. He's the 'dark, creepy, and mysterious one'. He's about average height, really lanky, and has such dark brown hair it's practically black. He's an air alice user and like Jason, he can do anything with air. He's the same age as Jessica. It's hard to tell sometimes since he kinda looks young for his age in the face.

Alex is sitting on the love seat and is typing away on his laptop. She's probably trying to find a home made way to dye people's hair while they are sleeping. He's the little prankster and the youngest of the group being only 7 years old. He's like my little brother and is in blonde haired club with me. His alice is the speed alice and he's not as fast as light (who is?) but is probably as fast as sound.

Rachel is eying Alex sitting on the arm of the seat hanging over him. Rachel is my red-headed best friend. She is 13 years old and is the only person in this room who acts her age. Her alice is the fire alice and it works like Frances' and Jason's.

"Hello, Lily!" The teacher Rebekah cheerfully pats my head. Like please don't.

"What is it?" I ask trying not to be rude.

Rebakah is our teacher. She's young and changes her look every week. Her theme this week is 'Native American'. She is Jason and I's homeroom teacher. Her alice is the acting one. Her personality change at blink of an eye. Maybe that's why her clothes change so much…

"We have a transfer student. From Japan. She's gonna be in the dangerous class. AND SHE'LL BE IN MY HOMEROOM. HALLAH!" Rebekah gets more and more excited.

"WAIT, OMG WHAT. YES. I NEED A NEW FRIEND MY AGE!" I scream in delight.

Rachel fake coughs, "Hey, whatta about me. Your BEST friend."

"You're old." which leads Rachel to go cry in a corner with lava coming out of eyes. Wow. Crying lava, that's new.

I feel like I should describe myself so I will. I'm Lily but I'm called Lil. I'm best friends with Rachel and Jason is my manservant. (Cigam: he only agrees bc he likes Lil. Jason: FUCKING SHUTUP, AUTHOR) I'm really short and I'm told I won't grow that much more, woopdeefuckingdoo. Like I said, I'm blonde with Alex and we have a club. My alice is the earth alice and it works like everyone else's does.

"What's the girl's alice?" Jason asked.

"You don't wanna know her name?" Rebekah asked back as she was looking through the files she was given on the girl.

"Nope…HER ALICE?" He demands.

"Transportation. It is said though she has others and that's why she's with us. It's just too normal of an alice for her to be with us," Rebekah ponders.

"I'm sure even if she doesn't have another alice, she'll be good for our group missions," Jessica said. Frances nods in agreement.

The room gets louder and louder with chatter and excitement and I'm the only one who hears a knock from the door.

"Hello?" I poke my head out the big doors.

"H-hi, my name is Mikan. I'm new here," Mikan says with a smile. A girl taller than me with long, light brown that's wavy at the tips.

The whole room goes quiet.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"TRANSFER STUDENT!" Rebekah squeals, throws the files in the air for Rachel to catch, and glomps Mikan.

"'Mikan Yukihara'," Jessica reads over Rachel's shoulder.

"Isn't that the high school principal in Japan?" Rachel whispers.

Until a hour later I learned why Mikan's here and her actual relationship with the principal. We all (expect Mikan. She was sleeping due jet lag) were told the whole story. Mikan's memories were gone. She doesn't know that she had alices before. A month ago, her transportation alice finally "bloomed" you could say. She also showed signs of her old alice, the nullifying alice, which was supposedly gone along with the SEC alices. Now she can go back to school but not in Japan. This is why she's starting her new life with us here.

* * *

**4 years have passed since Mikan Yukihara has entered Alice Academy: USA branch. She is now 16 years old.**

**Lil's POV**

The alice festival was starting this week. But first…we had to have class. Ew

Our class is smallest class in history. It consisted of Mikan, Jason, Ivy (art alice), Olivia (garden alice), Jackson (animal alice), Zack (mind reading alice), and myself. At the beginning of middle school, there were many kids who's alices were temperary and only for their childhood. Rebekah also still managed to be our homeroom this year.

"Alright kiddos!" Rebekah cheerfully address us, "This year, students will being coming to visit from other academy locations such as England's, Germany's, Japan's, and Brazil's. Since most of the students are going to be y'all age, the principal asked for some volunteers."

_If this gets me out of doing the dangerous class' booth, then sign me up!_

The dangerous class every year has like a gym where you challenge people and I HAAAATE it.

I raise my hand. Mikan does also. She's probably trying to get out of the booth too. No one else raises their hands.

"You two will help than!" Rebekah writes our names on a sheet of paper. She walks up to our desks and whispers, "You'll still need to work the dangerous class booth." FML

Class is finally out.

"I can't believe you too actually volunteered!" Jason walks up to Mikan and I's desk.

"Why not? Meet new people and we aren't forced to stay at the dangerous booth the whole time now. Just when we can. I hate that booth. No one ever challenges me," Mikan frowns.

"I have the opposite problem. Too many people challenging me! I'm just a girl who wants to hang out at the fest!" I complain. It's not fun being cooped up in the booth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I leave all the time," Jason said.

"You just leave randomly," Mikan said.

"So?"

"…" both of us.

We walk away with Jason following us.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked this chapter and the story. I will update soon. And if your wondering if Hotaru will be in this…I do not know. I hope but I don't know how she can. Private message me if you do have an idea, please!**

**Lil: follow, favorite, and review!**

**Mikan: I will love you forever!**


End file.
